marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Norns (Watcher Datafile)
THE NORNS Urd/Clotho, Skuld/Lachesis, Verdandi/Atropos public The three Norns Urd, Skuld, and Verdandi were the overseers of the fates of the people of the Nine Worlds. They made their lair in the roots of Yggdrasill, the World Tree. The Asgardians Thor, Valkyrie, Balder, and many others consulted the Norn's wisdom over the centuries. The Norns have numerous magical skills primarily in controlling and perceiving time. They can freeze time and allow themselves to be seen by anyone of their choosing. They can perceive and view alternate futures even sharper than any known mortal psychic and even endow objects such as thread, paint or a burning log with the attributes of time. They can also disguise their appearance, taking on the form of a Sand Devil, a child, or a beautiful woman. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy 2D6, Team 3D10 Distinctions Spinners of Fate, Wyrd Sisters; Urd: Mother of What Has Been, Skuld: Maiden of What Is To Be, Verdandi: Wife of What Is Power Sets ANCIENT JOTUN MAIDENS Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Mystic Senses D12, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including an Ancient of Asgard power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Ancient of Asgard power for this action. SFX: Wisdom of the Norns. When creating Information-related assets or resources add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Seen to Much. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by deceit or visions of dread. WEAVERS OF FATE Destiny Control D12, Mystic Resistance D12, Psychic Resistance D10, Shapeshifting D12, Telepathy D10, Teleport D10 SFX: Bad Omen. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to count a target’s 1s and 2s as generating opportunities for the rest of the scene or a future scene, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. SFX: Fate Foretold. When taking an action using Destiny Control or Mystic Senses and using the effect die to add to the doom pool, instead add two stepped-back dice, or add three dice each stepped back by two. SFX: Of Cosmic Consonance. The Norns add three dice for their total. The Norns may spend any doom die to add a die to their total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Power of the Nine Worlds. The Norns may add more than one Weavers of Fate power die to their pool. Step back each Weavers of Fate power die in their pool once for each die beyond the second. SFX: The Norns See All. Only a single opportunity may be used by a hero on any roll by The Norns, regardless of how many 1s are showing. SFX: Vision. Spend a doom die to add Mystic Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. Limit: Overwhelmed by Visions. Change Mystic Senses into a complication to add a D6 to the doom pool or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to remove the complication and recover the power. Specialties Cosmic Master D10, Mystic Grandmaster D12, Psych Master D10, Wilderness Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Olympian Category:Norns